a doctor named mcCoy
by HarumiLove
Summary: star trek AU with beard spok X bones. a doctor's duties are never done...
1. not a sex slave

ugh my gosh it's been awhile im so sorry. my classes kill me this semester haha anyway have some spones aayyeeee

and spok is the only one from the mirror episode

yupyup so here yaaa

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

not a sex slave.

"Kirk to Sick Bay. Kirk to Sick Bay."

"Bones, here, caption.."

"Mr. Spok requests that you see him, immediately. He needs your help."

"You know, I'm not the only doctor aboard."

"But you _are_ the only one that can even remotely help a Vulcan. You're the best of the best. Now go see him – I don't need to tell you that that's an order."

"Jim, I-"

"An _order_, doctor McCoy."

"Yes…sir."

"You need to learn to be around Mr. Spok. He's essential to this crew and you will always have to work with him, now do your job."

"But-"

"Now! Kirk out."

Before the doctor could say anything back he was left with silence. If only there was a way to get out of this but there wasn't. There is never a way out of these situations. Doomed beyond all being, McCoy made his way down the halls to the one quarter that he would trade anyone else with - even that new younger security guard that always hits on him. The Doctor wasn't one to think so highly of himself but this guy was really persistent in his ways. At first he didn't really believe it but as time went by he began to think that it was possible.

Totally defeated, McCoy approached the one door that he didn't want to knock on. He'd rather be in a 12-hour surgery session than this. Anything was better than this.

His hand lifted like it has before and pushed the button for access.

"Come in."

That low, musky voice almost sent a shiver down his spine- _almost_.

As the door opened he stepped in and stopped against a nearby wall. Of course he knew what was going to happen next and he wanted to prolong it as long as possible.

"I thought I said to come in."

"I am in. What do you need me for?'" It was always something stupid. He kept his eyes to the floor, weary of the movements that he could hear in the dimed room. McCoy jumped, startled, when he saw a looming figure in front of him and a hand hit against the wall behind him.

"Doctor McCoy, I always need you."

The other man gulped and clenched his fist. He could feel Spock raise his hand and grip his chin. He tried to keep his head down, to avoid eye contact but of course, the Vulcan was much stronger than he was. Eventually his face was pushed up and his soft blue eyes were met with the Vulcan's deep and demanding brown eyes.

Spock leaned forward and brushed his face against the other man's, having his lips hover near the Doctor's ear. It earned him a sharper intake of breath, as it usually did. "Fascinating."

McCoy did nothing but stand there as he shut his eyes tightly. He could feel the Vulcan's long fingers run through his brunette hair. He remembers Spok saying something about how soft he thought it was. McCoy never really paid attention to himself – it was his job to pay attention to other people. He actually thought that Spok's hair was much softer than his, even though by looking at it how stiff it may seem. He heard the taller man make a small noise that escaped his mouth and he realized that one of his hands was playing with Spok's hair - more around the bangs than anything else. He quickly stopped himself and placed his hand back to his side in a clenched fist.

Spok stood straight in front of the Doctor. "Why did you stop?"

"I didn't even mean to start." It sounded like he was embarrassed. Dammit.

Spok seemed to find the doctor's answer amusing because he was starting to get really into it now. And there was no stopping him. At least that is what McCoy likes to think. Of course the Vulcan was stronger than him but he never used force that was unnecessary and he never hurt the doctor. He was starting to realize if he just let taller man do as he pleases. Was this something he wanted? Of course he would ask the Vulcan to stop but, was it really convincing? Apparently not since this was something that has been happening for a while now. He gulped and thought about how scary that was. He _lets_ this guy touch him all over and do as he pleases.

Soon enough, the doctor was laying down on the floor with a lean figure looming over him. "W-Wait! Why are we on the floor?"

"Don't you remember?" The Vulcan pulled off his shirt and the doctor watched him in awe. His physic was incredible, and seeing his limbs and muscles moved always seemed to turn the doctor on. "This was the same as our first time…"

"O-Okay you don't need to remind me!" The shorter man turned his head away.

"When I pinned you down and-"

"Enough!" McCoy covered the other's mouth with his hand. "I remember well enough." He could feel hands roam over his bare chest. When did his shirt come off?

"Is that because it was so wonderful for you?"

"As if – Ah!" He hated it when the other started to play with him this way. Play with his emotions, his sensitivity, his thought process. Nothing was safe with this other man. Everything is revealed and everything is touched by him. Not that a mind meld has happened between then – thank god – but it's almost just as bad.

Just like normal the time seems to go faster than normal and he's been lying there getting this treatment. Having his chest being sucked and licked on. Nothing that should be happening to him at all. Soon the doctor's tightly shut eyes opened form the loss of the other's touch.

"We should stop here for today."

"E-Eh?" McCoy was at such a loss for words. He awkwardly put on his own shirt. "Are…you sure?"

Already back to his pristine self, the Vulcan flashed a smile. "You've helped me greatly, doctor, thank you." And in one swift and graceful movement he was out of the room.

McCoy just sat there. "Dammit Spok, I'm a doctor, not a sex slave!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

tbc


	2. not a play toy

ahhhaughuhaufhauhfskjngejrkng it's always like this is feel like im on a roll and then a long break you guys im sorry. its always classes that do it and my last job took a lot of my time as well. BUT my love for spones has be reignited again and ahhh yesss.

also, its been a while from that last time i rewatched star trek tos SO i apologize if the vocab is a little off and stuff. anyways ONWARD

[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]

not a play toy.

Lost and confused Dr. McCoy sat in his room on his bed , fuming. What was his big deal? For a week now, Spock had been acting really strange. No glances, no perverted stare, no grabbing, no sexual harassment at all. Not that that was a problem for the doctor but it did seem odd that this behavior seemed to have stopped so suddenly. Ever since that day when Spock had stopped his services so suddenly…. "Aagh!" McCoy laid down, sprawled out. What was his problem anyway? 'What's _my_ problem? Why do I even care?'

He sighed and continued to toss and turn before he decided he needed a drink. And of course he would drink with his favorite captain.

[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]

Jim was already pouring himself a glass of brandy when McCoy came into his quarters. "What's the sudden urge, Bones?"

The doctor didn't say anything before he aggressively filled his own glass and took a big gulp. "Just…life, Jim."

The captain sat down with a puzzling look. "Life? What's so bad about it? Don't tell me the ever-oh-so-calm-and-collected McCoy is worried about something?"

"I didn't come here for your sarcasm, Jim." He shot the younger man a glare.

"Alright, alright." He set his glass down. "Did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

'Oh yeah like I could tell Jim what's been going on between me and that alien monstrosity.' "No..not….really. I guess it's just been one of those days, you know?" Hopefully, Jim would leave it at that. "I just needed to relax and have a drink."

"And you needed me to do that?" Jim smiled.

The doctor sat in the chair that was next to his friend. "Well, yea. If I drink alone then I'm just a sad old man, aren't I?"

"Bones, you don't need a drink in your hand for that one." Jim let out a cackle as McCoy punched him in the arm. The captain took another gulp. "Well! On to better news, I think it's soon time for some shore leave."

"Now you're talking!"

"Mmm, yes. Remember when we helped out planet Xionotrope with that weird…problem?" Jim shuddered.

"Oh come on, Jim. You loved every woman throwing themselves at you."

"Yeah but not when it's been from a weird mutated drug and I have all of the males sending me death threat glares. Besides, they were all over all of our male crew down there. Ugh. That was a horrible time. But, it was funny to see Spock in such a situation."

Great. Now the conversation was going the one direction he didn't want it to go. Though, he barely remembers what Spock was like during that trip. It was a while ago. He did remember Spock not really paying the females any attention and he could have sworn he would catch the dumb alien looking at him from time to time. Whatever, he was probably just trying to make sure he was doing his job properly. "Yeah, what about Xionotrope?"

"Yes, well, they contacted me a few days ago about wanting to thank us. And since we are heading…relatively near that direction anyway.."

"You want us to take our shore leave there?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

McCoy thought for a moment. "Hmm well I do remember it was really tropical. I know I could find the perfect spot to read my book."

"Great! I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Jim smiled wide.

"Not that it really matters anyway. You just want to go to be in a pile of bosoms."

"What?!" Jim put his hand on his chest. "What kind of person do you take me for, Bones?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway," he stood up "thanks for the drink and company."

"Of course. Anything for you, my dear Bones."

"Mhm. Sure."

"And just think, maybe you'll find someone you fancy there as well." Jim winked.

"I really don't want to hear that from my captain. Stop being creepy."

"Whatever, it's either that, or spend your whole shore leave with Spock."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Don't threaten me, Jim." And with that he left.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was such a long day. There was a problem in engineering so most of the day was treating the crewmembers. Most of the injuries were minor with a few broken bones but nothing no one won't recover from. It was late at night and all McCoy wanted was a drink to wind down. And perhaps to forget about why he is so aggravated at Spock. He was passing the mess hall on his way to his quarters but the sound of his name stopped him. He looked in; no one was there…oh wait.

"Come here doctor."

"Could you be any more creepy, sitting in here alone so late at night?" He entered the room to his caller. "And in the far corner no less. Why are the light so dim in here?"

"There is no point in the lights being fully on if I am the only one in here. That would be illogical."

"Okay, but, how are you supposed to see?"

"You have forgotten that I can see better in the dark than humans."

"….Right…" Damn. That's horrible. That means..those times..when they..

"Sit down."

"Uh why?" But, he sits down anyway. Damn.

"Have a drink with me." He scooted a glass to the doctor, making a slightly scratching sound on the table.

"What, are you reading my mind now?" Oh God, please don't let that be the case.

"No, I just know you had a bit of a handful today. Don't you want to relax?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "What's going on in that pointed eared head of yours? Trying to drug me?"

"Doctor, if I wanted to drug you, it would have happened already."

"Wha-!" The doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. How dare he smirk at him! "Whatever!" He gulped down the drink. Gin.

"I don't see how forcing a drink down so fast like that is relaxing."

"Whatever. Spock. Don't talk to me like we are buddies all of a sudden."

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" He sighed, frustrated. "You've been avoiding me all week!"

"And?"

"Ha! So you admit it!" Damn. That hurts.

"Doctor, I have been avoiding you for a good reason. Trust me."

"Ha! Trust you..what a load of shit."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, why are you so mad? As for someone who hates me, you should be happy."

"Hate..?" McCoy sighed. "Spock, I don't hate you. That's crazy."

"Hmm..perhaps."

McCoy quietly gulped and stared down at his empty glass. This was starting to get…weird. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the Vulcan stand and lean forward to him…not until a hand was on his face. "What're you.." He was stopped by a kiss. And not a gentle kiss, either. Spock forced his tongue into McCoy's mouth and was going for some kind of kissing trophy the way he was going at it. When Spock finally broke away McCoy just sat there.

"You have a goodnight, Doctor. Thank you for playing with me."

McCoy kept a tight grip on his glass as Spock left the room. Finally, he let out his breath and gasped. 'What the hell was that?!' And what does he mean by…playing with him? In a low raspy tone McCoy fixed himself in his pants and replied, "I'm not a play toy."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

tbc


End file.
